


Day 2: Mistake

by Ididntsignupforthisshit (myhamartia)



Series: KLangst Week, March 2017 [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Altean Lance (Voltron), Galra Keith (Voltron), Klangst Week 2017, Klangst Week 2017: Day 2, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-25
Updated: 2017-03-25
Packaged: 2018-10-11 06:26:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10457472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myhamartia/pseuds/Ididntsignupforthisshit
Summary: AU: Due to a corrupted wormhole jump between realities, a la S2 Ep1, Altean!Lance has switched bodies with human!Lance and is having a hard time adjusting to this temporary situation.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Black to Blue by PuppetMaster55 37/10 recommend that fic, please go check it out!

         There were so many things different about this universe.

    Ever since the corrupted wormhole, and Lance swapping bodies with another universe’s version of himself, he was finding it hard to cope. While Hunk, Coran and the others tried to figure out how to get Lance back (and _their_ Lance back), there was little more Lance could do than try to keep up with the others. It wasn’t hard, in terms of training and going on missions and such. He was adept at strategy and he was very highly trained in several types of combat.

    What he was having problems coping with was how different everything was here. For starters, the Paladins. He was unaccustomed to a sort of divide between the lot of them. There were little cliques they were all separated into, even among their own race. It was nothing like the unified team of Paladins Lance once knew.

    In the Alteans, Coran, Allura and Lance, there was so much more understanding about the forces they fought. The humans would never quite grasp how horrific the war was, as they had never been there. They may have seen war on their own planets, among their own species, but they had never seen it on this scale.

    Another thing about this universe. This sheer fact sent his mind reeling at the blatant disbelief at the fact.

    In this universe, he and Keith were native of Earth. His proud Altean blood was stripped from him.

    This was perhaps one of the biggest adjustments. It was a rather… uncomfortable conversation when they were figuring everything out. Allura seemed rather offended he would even suggest such a thing was possible. She didn’t believe him for the longest time. Not until he was accurately describe the last moments before the three of them, Allura, Coran and himself were shut into the cryopods, where they would sleep for ten thousand years. He had to explain to her knowledge no earthling would ever know, things only an Altean Paladin would have discovered. And even then, he and Allura had to go through a mind meld to prove his point.

         Mind melding was the team exercise for the day, it seemed. They all sat in their circle, ringlets around their heads.

    Lance could feel the curious humans begin to poke at his mind. This was the first time he had done it with this group, after all. There was a struggle to keep his mind open, as he wanted nothing more than to shut it tight against them. He had a feeling that this would end up being a very big mistake, one way or another.

    As they prodded through memories that were all too fresh in his brain.

    He could clearly see the Altean structures and the ancient warships that fought valiantly against the Galra Empire.

    Lance caught flashbacks of piloting the Lions, of forming Voltron with the other Paladins that were so much older, so much more ready than these few before him, now.

One moment, he was recalling the Paladins of olf, the next, he was recalling Keith.

    Keith - _his_ Keith - was much different than the Earthling Keith. Lance’s Keith was much fiercer.   While this version of Keith went off of talent and impulse, the other ran on skill. Keith was a Galra to be reckoned with. He was trained by some of the top minds of the Alliance before the war.

    Lance had to struggle here, most days, not to pitch a fit when Keith did something so _un_ Keith-like. He wanted to snap, ask what was wrong with him. He had to frequently remind himself that this boy had a much different upbringing than the other.

    Sometimes, the softer moments came to Lance’s mind, and he had to steel himself against the tears that often welled up in his eyes. It was hard, seeing Keith, now. While he was so different, his smile stayed the same as the one Lance had known. His laugh was just how Lance remembered it. It made his chest ache with grief.

    Someone brought a memory to his attention. It was in his early days as a Paladin. He could see the memory replay so vividly. They were in much the same exercise as this one. Lance had peeked one eye open, looking at Keith across the circle from him.

    Faintly, Lance was aware of one of the human Paladins gasping at the sight of their comrade.

Keith was all purple and fuzzy, any Galra would be. It was a late night mind meld, one held after each of them had washed the stench of battle off of themselves. Keith had just showered and he looked like an adorable purple puffball, more than his usual self.

    “Focus,” their Black Paladin chided softly, only slightly amused.

     _Focus_.

    The scene suddenly melted into something much more vivid.

    It was red. That’s all Lance aw, was red.

    There was screaming, alarms blaring. The Black Paladin screamed at them to get ahold of themselves. To focus.

    Lance tried. He took every order, dodged every laser. It was going well again.

    And then the Red was gone. The HUD blacked out on Keith’s end. Lance could practically feel it as it happened, what with Keith’s last status update and where he was right before he blacked out. The words he spoke right before the connection was cut. It was like a piece of Lance’s soul died that day, right along with Keith.

         Lance ripped the mind melding device from around his head, severing the link and finishing the screenplay for the others to see.

    He was out of breath, his lungs heaved, though he had done nothing to exert himself.

    The others, the child Paladins looked at him with wide eyes.

    “What… _was_ that?” Keith asked, horrified.

    Lace’s bottom lip trembled. He couldn’t bear to explain it.

**Author's Note:**

> once again, unbeta'd  
> I wrote this in little over an hour, please be gentle with me  
> and tumblr is @goddammitlance! Please drop me a comment! =)


End file.
